Warriors: A new beginning
by Silver the awesome
Summary: Icekit is born to Snowstorm and Nightpelt and goes through life with new challenges learn the mistakes and choices she makes,the friends she makes.


**PROLOGUE**

_ a red she-cat and her deputy and a black tom were sitting outside high ledge. The black tom looked up to the starry night "what about my mate and our kits what will happen if she's alone while kitting them there is a chance they won't survive?" he said looking back to the red she-cat " nightpelt I don't know you gave her a chance to join she refused we cant offer her much more. Why couldn't you just choose a mate from our clan instead of a kittypet many she-cats would've been your mate it would have been easier" she shook her head "Robinstar you know he's in pain why say such things."said her deputy "that's ok bluefur she just cant have a mate or kits of her own so she is just jealous." he hissed and stalked away. After he left a small brown tom padded p to robinstar and bluefur "smallrock greetings." mewed bluefur he replied with a nod then turned his attention to robinstar and saw her eyes where clouded with grief and hurt staring at nightpelt. "you love him don't you?" smallrock asked rapping his tail neatly over his paws. Robinstar let out a soft small sigh "i do we grew up together as close friends and I always wanted to be more than close friends until he met that kittypet snow and fell in love with, I gave up after that and became deputy then leader so it could never happen, even if he didn't meet snow" she replied "I'm just... I get so lonely at times. Im going to my den you two should get some rest too."she mewed and walked to her den head hung low. Nightpelt was out in the forest on top of the highest tree "oh star clan this is as far I can get to you but please here me" he said loudly " keep my kits and mate safe!" he yowled to the stars. Moments later he climbed down the tree and padded back to the safety of the camp wishing snow was there in the nursery with the other queens sleeping soundly but he knew it wouldn't be true when he walked into the camp and saw a crowd crowding around a white she-cat a familiar scent hit his nose his heart raised as he ran to his mate **oh snow you changed your mind!**_

**Chapter one**

"**wow she looks just like you all white just like you snowstorm!" mewed nightpelt excitedly "oh and he looks like you nightpelt he's going to be a fighter just like you and she's all white and black a mixture between us" whispered snowstorm. Her kits snuggled closer to her belly and mewed "what do you want to name them?" asked snowstorm "how about the little black one called duskkit, and the black and white she-cat how about dawn pelt?" replied nightpelt "yeah I like those. How about the little white one be called..." she was interrupted by an ice shard falling around the camp " wha..? what was that!" said nightpelt as he said that the medicine cat Smallrock flashed a look to the little kit and padded over to the young couple and their kits"starclan wants you to name her icekit"said smallrock he said picking up a ice shard and droped it by nightpelt and snowstorm "its what starclan wants but she's your kit you should choose."he added then the unnamed kit crawled to the ice shard and licked it and curled up to it. "she likes ice and she white so ok she'll be icekit. How do you like your name icekit?" her mother asked like and answer she mewed and swiped her paw at her mother and curled back up to the shard.**

** Chapter two**

"**Icekit don't do that!"snowstorm yowled to me I was stalking up to robinstar our leader while she was talking to my father nightpelt "oh snowstorm its ok we were just talking about her and who her mentor should be she ok she'll be a wonderful warrior!"mewed robinstar proud shown in snowstorm and night pelt eyes "I know." purred snowstorm. Nightpelt cuffed Icekit over the ear playfully "let the warriors finish their conversation go find dawnkit and duskkit their probably playing moss ball." said nightpelt "ok dad!"I squeaked and ran off and passed by the apprentice den they looked so big but as she passed the warriors den they looked even bigger than the apprentices she jumped over the log in the camp were kits practice their balance on until they are 'paws and behind the log dawnkit,duskit,yellowkit,and sunkit were playing moss ball "hey Icekit!were ya been we started without you!" mewed sunkit the russet tom with brown stripes racing over to entwine his tail with hers they were best friends "hey I was stalking robinstar and nightpelt who were talking about my apprenticeship I wounder who my mentor will be I just hope they like me" I replied sunkit put his muzzle to my ear and mewed "of course they would everyone likes you belive me I know." he purred sometimes what he said made me feel happy inside I loved that feeling but everyone feels that for there friends... I think. "Hey Icekit wanna play with us?" yellowkit asked "well sure thanks" I replied and hit the ball to dawnkit and she picked it up and ran off with it " ha canth catch mea!" she yowled with a mouth full of moss "hey your not supposed to pick it up and run that cheating!" yowled duskkit after her. Then at high ledge robinstar jumped on the huge rock and yowled to her clan "every cat who is old enough to catch there own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" most cats were already sitting around " this is a special time for two kits in our clan leafkit and ivykit! please step forward!" she added leafkit and ivykit stepped forward their pelts shining their mother had groomed them while their father held them down it had payed off because they looked worthy of becoming apprentices. "leafkit you reached the age of six moons and it's time for you to be apprenticed from this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as leafpaw your mentor will be bluewing I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." "Bluewing you are ready to take on an apprentice you had received excellent training from amberheart and I expect you to pass down all you know to leaf kit" she meowed bluewing stepped up and touched noses with leafpaw and she took her place by her sister "Ivykit you also have reached the age of six moons and its time for you to be apprenticed from this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as ivy paw your mentor will be crowfur." "Crowfur you are ready to take on an apprentice you have received excellent training from snaketail and I hope you pass all you know down to ivypaw." and like leafpaw and bluewing they touched noses the clan chanted their new names "Ivypaw,leafpaw,ivypaw,leafpaw!" the shouted the whole clan was pleased. At the end of the meeting snowstorm gathered me, duskkit and dawnkit to go to our nest in the nursery "good night my beautiful kits time to dream"she purred and curled up to us along with our father.**

** Chapter three**

"**Wake up everyone!Shadowclan is attacking!"a cat yowled across the clearing and warriors were coming out their dens just as the first battle cry sounded me and my littermates tried to run out to help my father grabbed dawnkit and snowstorm grabbed duskit while I darted out side as I did a big black tom looked down at me "oh are you a apprentice or a kit?who cares show me what you got!"he hissed "your a fox-hearted warrior who needs a lesson!"I squeaked as jumped on his back a ranked my thorn sharp claws down his back as I did he shook me off a but a claw to my neck "you know I should just kill you for all these scrathes on my back!" he started to dig his claw into my neck when my father yowled "get of my kit cowered!" he jumped on him rolling down the hill my mother came out a saw blood on my neck "my kit oh my Little precious kit!"she picked me up in her jaws and ran into the nursery "stay here and look out for each other ok im going to help your father!"she mewed and ran out with a battle screech "what should we do we can't just sit here!" dawnkit mewed duskkit was licking my wound "we have to stay with icekit she's hurt."he mewed "hey im ok lets make a plan any ideas?"i mewed then sunkit spoke up and said "how about we jump apprentices and that would be even icekit can go under a tear at their belly while yellowkit has grat jumping skills can jump on their back while we attack from the restof the sides?" he asked his head cocked "great idea sunkit!" yellowkit said so we got up and ran outside the site was unbearable robinstar and bluefur were fighting four warriors, leafpaw and ivypaw were fighing a warrior and nightpelt and snowstorm were fighing three warriors then we spotted snaketail being jumped by two apprentices "hey snaketails out numbered lets help!" I yowled. We sped off to were snaketail was fighting I ran and slid under the big tom and kicked his belly scoring my claws on his belly as he tried to jump away yellowkit jumped on his back and clawed at his ears and head when he tried to swing her off duskkit and dawnkit attacked his back legs while sunkit attacked the front i jumped from behind him and helped sunkit. As i clawed at his neck and silver she-cat jumped on my back and clawed at my ears "No!Dont touch her!"sunkit screeched and jumped on her biting and clawing at her ears and eyes at that moment snaketail grabbed the she-cat and threw her out of the way and turned to hissed at us "what are you doing go to the nursery and stay there you helped enough even starclan is proud of you now leave!"And shoved sunkit to me and we ran al the way to the nursery "oh wow we were good!"mewed dawnkit licking her fur that was barely ruffled "yeah but we don't have any experience we could have died!"mewed yellowkit she had always saw both sides of any story "our instincts helped us we won, and we were good!" mewed sunkit who was pacing the nursery then we heard robinstar's yowl "run you foxhearts this is a victory for thunderclan!" and others pitched in with their smart remarks. snowstorm came in the nursery with nightpelt following her "did anyone try to come in here?"she asked impatiently "no mother no one tried to come in here and yes we're fine"mewed duskkit twinning his tail with hers "good now do me and your father all of you go to smallrock's den and ask him for cobwebs and c****omfrey if his not there then come straight back and don't touch anything"mewed snowstorm "ok!" we replied and set off."hey yellowkit have you seen mom?" asked sunkit "no i haven't i was just going to ask you." yellowkit mewed with a scared look. they looked at each other and ran to the medicine den, inside was their mother and father. their mother had always been beautiful a golden tabby with amber eyes that were always gazing softly, now her fur was matted and blood took up most of her fur and her right ear was ripped and her eyes were closed. "mother!" yowled sunkit and yellowkit they ran to their mother but their father, lionfur pushed them back " your mother is not well let her rest come see her in a little while."he mewed "yes father." yellowkit mewed "no i want to see goldenflower now!" hissed snkit and jumped over his father back and landed beside his mother and put is nose to her fur "mother its me sunkit wake up me and yellowkit want to play! come on we'll have fun." her eyes fluttered and she then stirred and looked up "sunkit?were's yellowkit? are you two alright?" asked his mother "yes its me mother and yellowkit and father is over there and we're all alright."he mewed and touched muzzles with her and twined his tail with hers " why is there so much blood on you is it yours?" asked yellowkit "oh some of it is but not all of it its mostly shadowclan blood." she mewed. Yellowkit and lionfur came up and laid next to her  
**

**********Chapter five**


End file.
